


[Podfic] The Pugilists

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ipoiledi's 'The Pugilists'</p><p> </p><p>There’s only one way Steve wants it when he gets like this, and nice ain’t the word for it, that’s for damn sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Pugilists

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pugilists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129682) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Title: The Pugilists

 

Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:26:38  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Pugilists.mp3)

 

Song used is 'A Little Taste' by Skyler Stonestreet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
